


Thinking about you

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [73]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 27, M/M, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta was out of the country because of work. Taeyong knew that it probably wasn't the most professional thing to think, but he really wanted his boyfriend to just come back, not caring about the job anymore.





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've eaten after 3 days of starving and had a good nights sleep without my aunt snoring next to me, I feel alive again. But since I had a hella lot of time on the 8 hours long car ride back to home, I've written 6 drabbles, so I only need to write the last 19 now! (Yes, this is how bad it went for a long time, I was running out of drabbles because of the block. But now I'm back and ready to finish! :D 
> 
> Day 27 - I was just thinking about you  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

It was normal that they had individual schedules, so Taeyong shouldn't be so bitchy about it. It was normal. Yuta got an event to host in Japan, while Taeyong had a photo shoot in Korea. The others were also working right now. 

It was normal and usual. But that didn't mean that Taeyong had to like it though. 

Taeyong was sitting in his dressing room in his break. He had been there for almost three hours now, and he finally got a break to eat something just so he wouldn't faint. He waited for a message he didn't get. Taeyong sighed before he eventually placed his phone down and leaned back on the leather couch. He started chewing on his sandwich. 

They had been in this studio before. It was a group photo shoot, but it was quite memorable. The photographer was really rude to Yuta the whole time, so Yuta didn't waste a single second before sassing him at every opportunity, making sure that the man was thoroughly annoyed, before only obeying when the man's nice and quite assistant asked him to do something. 

Taeyong smirked as he thought back of it. He took another bite of his sandwich. 

Of course, later on Yuta got scolded by their managers, but when he started bitching to justify himself, the manager's heart melted. (It was clear that their manager had a soft spot for Yuta, no matter how hard he denied it.) They haven't been here since then for groupshoot. 

Taeyong leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted Yuta to come home soon... 

He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing next to him. He almost dropped his sandwich as he reached for it. 

"Yes?" He asked hurried. 

"Hey Tae. What's up?" Yuta's cheerful voice came from the other end, and Taeyong could feel himself relaxing. Finally. 

"Hey. Nice timing, I was just thinking about you" he admitted, and could imagine the satisfied smile Yuta would have him when he said something like this. 

"Of course you were. Missing me much?" He asked, and even though his voice was cocky Taeyong knew that Yuta appreciated these little confessions. 

" Yeah." He said softly, closing his eyes, to enjoy his boyfriend's voice for a second. 

"I miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment after yourself, so I'll know your thoughts about this little drabble! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> Or on Wattpad if that's where you're at: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
